Because of its excellent moisture barrier characteristics polypropylene resins find wide utility in film form in the food packaging industry. Polypropylene film, however, has rather poor tear strength, both in the machine direction and transverse direction orientation of the film. This is improved to some extent by the addition of polycarbonate to the polypropylene, however, the polycarbonate addition severely reduces the percent elongation property in the transverse direction of an oriented film.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the Elmendorf tear strength of a polypropylene film and at the same time to significantly improve the elongation properties of the resulting film.